memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Renaissancemensch
Um Captain Janeway aus der Hand von Entführern zu befreien muss der Doktor die Identität verschiedener Crewmitglieder annehmen. Zusammenfassung Teaser Der Doktor und Captain Kathryn Janeway sind gerade im Delta Flyer II auf dem Rückweg von einem medizinischen Symposium. Während Janeway etwas Schlaf sucht singt sich der Doktor die Kehle aus dem Leib. Entnervt kommt sie ins Cockpit als der Flug plötzlich ein wenig holpriger wird. Sie fliegen gerade durch einen Subraumnebel. Janeway bietet an, das Steuer wieder zu übernehmen, der Doktor lehnt jedoch ab. Er sei ein Hologramm und fähig zu singen, eine Abhandlung zu schreiben und gleichzeitig Janeway sicher zur Voyager zu bringen. Akt I - Ultimatum Im Maschinenraum arbeiten B'Elanna Torres und Fähnrich Vorik unter Zeitdruck, als Tom Paris B'Elanna ruft. Eines der Shuttles hätte einen defekte Deflektorphalanx und müsse dringend repariert werden. Als B'Elanna in der Shuttlerampe eintrifft, überrascht Tom sie mit einem romantischen Mittagessen unter Sternen, die Erlaubnis von Chakotay hätte er. B'Elanna lehnt ab, sie hätte noch zu viel zu tun. Tom betont, dass dies die letzte Chance sein könnte für sie allein zu sein wegen des Babys. B'Elanna lehnt trotzdem ab, verspricht aber vor der Geburt noch ein wenig mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Auf der Brücke meldet Fähnrich Ayala einen Deflektorimpuls des Delta Flyers, es ist eine Kommverbindung. Es ist Captain Janeway, das Kommsystem wäre defekt. In ihrem Bereitschaftsraum erklärt sie schließlich Chakotay, dass sie von den R'Kaal angegriffen wurden. Sie seien technisch hochentwickelte ökologische Extremisten, die über Transphasenwarp verfügen und jegliche andere Arten von Warpantrieben für subraumschädigend halten. Da sie sich seit 3 Wochen in ihrem Raum befänden, würde die Voyager nun zur Strafe abgewrackt. Vorher müssten sie ihren Warpkern übergeben und dürften sich auf einem Klasse-M-Planeten ansiedeln. Chakotay ist geschockt, sie müssten die Crew informieren und eine Verteidigungsstrategie entwickeln. Janeway erwidert, dass dies sinnlos wäre. Die R'Kaal verfügten auch über eine Tarnvorrichtung, eine Armada ihrer Schiffe wäre bereits auf dem Weg. Weiter hätte sie die ganzen Verlustberichte satt, es wäre unmöglich die Voyager in einem Stück nach Hause zu bringen, ihre Entscheidung stünde fest! Akt II - Seltsame Vorgänge Im Maschinenraum fragt Janeway B'Elanna, ob es rein hypothetisch möglich wäre, den Warpkern auszustoßen und dann mit dem Traktorstrahl zu erfassen. B'Elanna erklärt, dass sie erst den Traktorstrahl modifizieren müsste. Janeway befiehlt ihr dies beim Delta Flyer durchzuführen. Ein wenig verdutzt lässt sie B'Elanna allein, diese kontaktiert sofort Chakotay. Später kommt er auf die Brücke und fragt Janeway, warum sie diesen Befehl gegeben hätte, der Warpkern solle doch erst nach Eintreffen der Voyager beim Klasse-M-Planeten an den obersten Archon der R'Kaal abgegeben werden. Janeway redet statt zu antworten mit sich selbst und wirkt abwesend. Chakotay fragt, was los sei. Sie antwortet, dass sie Kopfschmerzen hätte und sich in ihr Quartier begeben würde. Auf der Krankenstation sucht Chakotay nach dem Doktor, dieser beamt sich zu ihm. Nach Chakotays Frage erklärt er, dass er Janeway bereits ein Schmerzmittel verabreicht hätte und alles in Ordnung wäre. Chakotay traut dem nicht ganz und fragt, ob er sie auch richtig untersucht hätte. Sie sei verändert nach ihrer Rückkehr und er befiehlt dem Doktor sie noch einmal zu untersuchen. Im astrometrischen Labor fragt Chakotay Seven of Nine was die Sensoren anzeigen würden. Sie erwidert, dass nur ein golurianisches Handelsschiff, zwei Sterne vom Typ G und ein roter Riese angezeigt würden. Chakotay fragt weiter, ob sie eine getarnte Flotte erkennen könne, Seven bejaht, es sei aber keine da. In dem Moment empfangen sie einen Ruf, es ist der oberste Archon. Er erklärt, sie hätten noch 10 Stunden um den Warpkern zu übergeben, andernfalls würden sie die Voyager vernichten. Chakotay beauftragt Seven damit, herauszufinden von wo die Transmission kommt, irgendetwas scheine an der ganzen Sache nicht zu stimmen. Erneut auf der Krankenstation versichert der Doktor Chakotay, dass Janeway bei bester Gesundheit wäre. Er begibt sich zu ihrem Quartier um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen. Sie ist jedoch nicht da, kommt aber just in dem Augenblick um die Ecke. Sie betreten ihr Quartier und Chakotay fragt, was eigentlich mit ihr los sei, warum sie ihn und die Crew übergehen würde. Sie behauptet, dass es Situationen gäbe, in denen der Captain allein entscheiden müsse. Chakotay erwidert, dass sie das besser wissen müsse. 2363 hätte sie als Lieutenant bei einer Mission auf Lessek Prime den direkten Befehl ihres Captains missachtet und somit das Außenteam vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt. Janeway stimmt zu, das sei jedoch anders gewesen. Chakotay hat sie damit jedoch enttarnt, sie hätte ihm niemals diese Geschichte erzählt, sie sei gänzlich erfunden! Janeway holt ein Hypospray hervor und betäubt Chakotay in ihrer Rangelei damit. Schließlich beamt sie Chakotay in die Leichenkammer und nimmt ihm sein Kommunikator ab. Wieder auf der Krankenstation redet sie wieder mit sich selbst. An ihrem Fuß befindet sich der mobile Emitter des Doktors, sie betätigt ihn und aus Janeway wird der Doktor! Er tritt über seinen Laptop in Kontakt mit Nar und Zet von der Hierarchie: Sie haben Janeway als Geisel genommen. Sie befiehlt dem Doktor ihre Forderungen zu missachten und der Crew Bescheid zu geben, dies ist jedoch nicht möglich, weil Zet und Nar seine Wahrnehmungssubroutinen überwachen. Zet hat für den Doktor jedoch einen weiteren Auftrag, er will nicht nur den Warpkern, sondern auch die bioneuralen Gelpacks der Voyager. Ansonsten wird er Captain Janeway töten! Akt III - Der Doktor in mehreren Identitäten In dem Moment ruft Tuvok Chakotay. Der Doktor gibt sich als er aus und spricht mit heiserer Stimme. Er soll sofort zur Shuttlerampe kommen. Aus der Holodatenbank läd er Chakotay in sein Programm und nimmt seine Gestalt an. In der Shuttlerampe erklärt ihm Tuvok, dass das Kommsystem des Delta Flyers gar nicht defekt sei. Chakotay begibt sich schließlich zur Brücke. Nar lobt den Doktor, weil er die Mission seiner Meinung nach gut meistert. Zet schnauzt Nar daraufhin an. Janeway behauptet derweil, dass der Doktor sehr gerissen wäre und alles was sie jetzt sehen nur ein Holoprogramm sein könnte und die Voyager auf dem Weg zu ihnen sei. Sie bietet an, dass sie sie in einer Rettungskapsel aussetzen könnte und sie vergessen würde, was hier geschen sei. Nar scheint dieser Idee nicht abgeneigt zu sein, er will keine Probleme. Zet schnauzt ihn jedoch an, dass sie den Warpkern schon längst verkauft hätten und das Geld bräuchten, weil sie vor der Hierarchie flüchten. In Janeways Quartier nimmt der Doktor gerade den Replikator auseinandern und ruft B'Elanna. Sie soll kommen und ihn reparieren. Er läd ihre Holofigur in sein Programm und updatet sie mit ihrer medizinischen Datei. Beim Maschinenraum wartet er schließlich bis B'Elanna geht und betritt den Maschinenraum. Fähnrich Vorik schaut ihn ungläubig an und fragt, ob er etwas vergessen hätte. Der Doktor fragt, wo die bioneuralen Ersatzgelpacks seien. Vorik erklärt es ihm und schaut ihm verwundert hinterher. Der Doktor arbeitet versteckt im Maschinenraum als plötzlich Tom Paris erscheint. Da das Mittagessen unter den Sternen ausfallen musste, bietet er der vermeintlichen B'Elanna frittiertes Hühnchen an. Der Doktor ist entsetzt, so etwas wäre nichts für eine schwangere Frau. Tom verspricht, dem Doktor nichts zu verraten. Um Tom schließlich loszuwerden verabredet er ein Dinner mit ihm und nennt ihn Schatz. Verwundert schaut Tom ihn an und fragt, ob B'Elanna in den letzten Wochen ihrer Schwangerschaft plötzlich zart werden würde und presst ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Schließlich ruft Harry Kim Chakotay über die Komm. Seinen Kommunikator trägt der Doktor unterm Ärmel von B'Elanna. Im astrometrischen Labor erklärt er, dass die Transmission von Holodeck 2 gekommen wäre. Harry und der Doktor als Chakotay begeben sich zum Holodeck. Harry hat photonische Restwerte entdeckt und rekonstruiert daraus den obersten Archon. Chakotay will nun selbst übernehmen. Harry entdeckt jedoch noch einen Figur: Den Doktor! Ehe er reagieren kann wird er ebenfalls von mit einem Hypospray betäubt und in die Leichenkammer gebracht. In der Krankenstation hört der Doktor zur Entspannung Musik und legt Harrys Kommunikator zu Chakotays und Janeways. Zet meckert ihn an, Nar scheint die Musik jedoch zu gefallen. Akt III - Der Doktor wird enttarnt Schließlich betritt Tuvok die Krankenstation. Es gäbe einige Diskrepanzen seit er mit Janeway wieder auf der Voyager sei. Unter anderem hätte er die physischen Parameter des Captains in sein Programm geladen. Der Doktor will auch ihn betäuben, Tuvok ist jedoch schneller und zückt einen Phaser. Der Doktor ist kurz verunsichert sagt dann aber, dass er ein Hologramm sei und nicht verletzt werden könnte. Tuvok zerschießt daraufhin einen Holoemitter der Krankenstation und droht, dies auch mit allen anderen machen zu können. Der Doktor springt schließlich durch eine Scheibe, transferiert sich in den mobilen Emitter und flüchtet. Tuvok folgt ihm. Schließlich läuft der Doktor aufs Holodeck und versiegelt die Tür. Tuvok überbrückt sie und findet sich in einem Programm wieder: Ihm stehen dutzende von Hologrammen des Doktors gegenüber. Er kann das Programm nicht abschalten, deswegen soll B'Elanna die Energie deaktivieren. Tuvok erklärt, dass er den Phaser so eingestellt hat, dass er die Matrix des Doktors zerstören würde. Der wirkliche Doktor kriecht jedoch durch eine Jefferies-Röhre. B'Elanna ist es inzwischen gelungen die Energie abzuschalten. Tuvok lässt den Doktor lokalisieren und alle Turbolifte und die Transporter deaktivieren. thumb|Der Doktor stösst den Kern aus Als Chakotay betritt der Doktor schließlich den Maschinenraum und behauptet, dass eine Warpkernüberlastung bevorstünde und lässt den Maschinenraum evakuieren. B'Elanna will jedoch bleiben, als Tom sie ruft und sagt, dass der Doktor bei ihr wäre. Der Doktor errichtet um B'Elanna ein Kraftfeld und aktiviert schließlich das NKH und stößt den Warpkern aus. Wieder klettert er durch die Jefferies-Röhren und wird als B'Elanna von Tuvok im Gang gestellt. Er rennt an der Wand entlang über Tuvok, entwaffnet und schießt auf ihn. Währenddessen arbeitet Nar an einer Komponente und bekommt von ihr einen leichten elektrischen Schlag. Janeway gibt ihm Tipps, wie die Komponente wieder funktionstüchtig wird. Er erzählt ihr, dass er viele Ersatzteile hat, er will von seinem Gewinn einen Außenposten errichten und sie an vorbeifliegende Schiffe verkaufen. Janeway erklärt ihm, dass ihre Chefingenieurin immer nach Ersatzteilen sucht und sie sicherlich einiges gebrauchen könnte. Zet mischt sich ein und sagt, dass Nar nur einen Haufen Schrott besitzen würde und zu nichts nütze sei. In dem Moment trifft der Doktor mit dem Delta Flyer und dem Warpkern ein. Er will Janeway austauschen. Zet schießt auf den Traktoremitter und beamt den Warpkern in seinen Frachtraum. Der Doktor will jetzt Janeway haben und soll dafür seine Schilde senken. Zet beamt jedoch nicht Janeway zu ihm, sondern nimmt den Doktor auch als Geisel. Er will Janeway im Vinri-System aussetzen und den Doktor behalten. Nar entschuldigt sich für Zets Verhalten, er habe davon nichts gewusst. Janeway ist sauer auf den Doktor, er habe ihre direkten Befehle missachtet und es sei seine Schuld, dass die Voyager jetzt ohne Kern im Delta-Quadranten stranden würde. Die internen Sensoren der Voyager sind offline, deshalb lässt Tuvok Deck für Deck nach Harry und Chakotay suchen. Tom findet sie schließlich in der Leichenkammer. Nachdem die Haupternergie wieder hergestellt wurde, läuft im ganzen Schiff Musik. Es ist ein Stück, welches der Doktor bei seinem letzten Konzert gespielt hat. Allerdings hat er es fehlerfrei gespielt, diese Aufnahme ist jedoch fehlerhaft. Akt IV - Wegweiser Seven of Nine entdeckt schließlich, dass der Doktor eine Warpsignatur in die Aufnahme eingebettet hat. Da die Voyager nur über Impulsantrieb verfügt, schickt Chakotay Tom und Tuvok mit einem Shuttle auf die Suche. Derweil versucht Janeway den Emitter des Doktors zu manipulieren und somit das Kraftfeld zu deaktivieren. Der Doktor eröffnet ihr, dass er mehr privaten Kontakt mit ihr möchte. Sie lehnt ab, sie würde nie unter Leute gehen. Als Gegenbeispiel nennt er jedoch die regelmäßigen Abendessen mit Chakotay und die mit Seven Velocity spiele. Zet unterbricht ihre Zweisamkeit, er will den Doktor mit einer neuen Mission laden. Er soll sich in die Hierarchie einschmuggeln. Seine Kompressionssubroutinen brechen jedoch zusammen, er beginnt zu flackern. Ohne Hilfe von der Voyager würde die Matrix des Doktors dauerhaft geschädigt. Inzwischen haben Tuvok und Tom das Schiff von Zet erreicht. Tom beamt sich in den Flyer und zusammen attackieren sie das Schiff. Zet will den Warpkern wieder rausbeamen und zum Explodieren bringen, Nar befürchtet, dass er damit alle töten würde. Schließlich versagen die Schutzschilde und das Kraftfeld um Janeway. Sie rennt zu einer Konsole und will den Kern rausbeamen. Zet schießt auf sie, wird aber vom Doktor in Schach gehalten. Mittlerweile hat Tom den Kern und fliegt zurück zur Voyager. Die Rangelei zwischen dem Doktor und Zet ist noch immer nicht beendet, als Nar Zet von hinten mit einer seiner Komponenten niederschlägt. Er fragt, ob Janeway noch immer an einem Handel interessiert sei. Akt V - Rettung des Doktors Auf dem Holodeck versuchen Seven und B'Elanna die Matrix des Doktors zu retten. Dieser befürchtet seinen Tod und will seinen Emitter dem Daystrom-Institut überlassen, damit andere Hologramme die gleichen Privilegien bekommen wie er. Da er glaubt, kurz vor dem Tod zu stehn, beichtet er den Anwesenden seine Fehlentscheidungen. Als erstes bedauert er, dass er alle seiner Meinung nach fragwürdigsten Entscheidungen von Janeway dokumentiert hat, sie soll die betreffende Datei ungelesen löschen. Bei Tuvok entschuldigt er sich, weil er Neelix von einem Ausschlag erzählt hat, den Tuvok hatte. Weiter bedauert er, dass Harrys Saxophonspiel ihn an einen verwundeten Targ erinnert hätte und meint, er hätte es taktvoller sagen sollen. Als er sich zu Seven dreht und sie anspricht, meinte sie, er solle besser schweigen. Er beichtet Seven, dass er sie liebt. Daraufhin antwortet sie, dass seine kognitiven Subroutinen Fehlfunktionen hätten. Der Doktor verschwindet schließlich, taucht aber wieder auf. B'Elanna und Seven konnten seine Matrix stabilisieren. Tom fragt ihn amüsiert, was er noch alles zu beichten hätte. Später besucht Janeway den Doktor auf der Krankenstation, der sich dort seit 7 Tagen versteckt. Seine Beichte auf dem Totenbett ist ihm noch immer peinlich. Als Strafe für die Missachtung ihrer direkten Befehle verbietet Janeway ihm die Nutzung seines Emitters für 6 Tage, da er sich bereits seit 7 verschanzt, sei seine Strafe abgesessen. Sie lädt ihn ein, mit ihr mehr privaten Kontakt zu haben und möchte mit ihm ein kleines Straßencafé in Buenos Aires besuchen. Er willigt ein, sie gibt ihm jedoch noch zwei Regeln für den Besuch des Holodecks mit dem Captain: Rang an der Tür abgeben und: Keine Opern! Hintergrundinformationen *Auf der deutschen VHS-Kassette dieser Episode steht der Titel „Der Wiedergeborene“. Im Vorspann ist jedoch „Renaissancemensch“ zu lesen. Auf der DVD wiederum heißt es „Der Renaissance Mensch“, obwohl das orthographisch falsch ist, da Nominalkomposita im Deutschen zusammengeschrieben oder die einzelnen Wortglieder durch Bindestriche verbunden werden müssen. (siehe ) *Diese Episode wurde als letzte Episode bei der Erstausstrahlung der siebten Staffel in Deutschland gezeigt *Die Arie, die der Doktor im Teaser singt, ist das berühmte Questa o quella (ital.: Diese oder jene) aus der Oper Rigoletto von Verdi. (siehe ) *Die Musik, die der Doktor für die Warpsignatur modifiziert hat, stammt aus dem Stück An der schönen blauen Donau von Johann Strauß. (siehe ) Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Darsteller Verweise en:Renaissance Man (episode) es:Renaissance Man fr:Renaissance Man nl:Renaissance Man Kategorie:Episode (VOY)